Best Friend
by Kay-chanLufU
Summary: Naruto's feeling depressed, and who's the only teme that could make him feel better? Sasuke of course! T for strong language! Slight yaoi, if that's what you want to see it as. C: Oneshot!


**Here's another oneshot, hope you like. It's my first fanfic of Naruto! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Warning: Language! Takes place when the kids are only around 10!**

* * *

><p><strong>Best Friend<strong>

**WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW**

Naruto- a short, blonde haired boy. He had eyes as pure and clear as the water that surrounds these continents. His skin was of a dark golden color, stained tan by the burning sun so far, far away from us. His attitude was very spunky, due to the profane comments and rotten glares that were thrown at him ruthlessly everyday. His thoughts, however, didn't match his attitude, nor his appearance. They were sad. All he wanted was a friend, possibly a family. He wanted someone who would comfort him when he had accidentally scraped his knee, or twisted an ankle - like the other kids his age had. Someone who would tell him 'I love you!' or a person who at least could stand to be around him. But all he got were death threats and beatings. People wanted him gone- but Naruto didn't have the slightest clue why. They wanted him to rot and fester on the ground, underneath that fiery sun. And he couldn't say that he disagreed with them. If this was all his life was ever going to be- struggling to live when he new for a fact that no one would save him- he didn't want to live. He wanted to die. He thought the Fourth Hokage wouldn't be moved in the slightest by some random child's death, nor would Iruka. He believed that he was hated by all.

"Why do they hate me?" Naruto sat down on the dock, his sun-kissed legs dangled off of the edge, bare feet kicked the water slowly. Ripples travled across the water's surface, disappearing forever soon after . He brought a calloused hand to his face, examining it very closely. "My hands look normal... like everybody else's."

He brought both hands up to his cheeks- where long whiskers lay. "It's because of these..." He hated those things- he wasn't a damn cat! He was a kid! ...Just a kid.

"I couldn't hurt anybody- not even if I tried... Then why are they so mean...?" He felt tears prick at his eyes. It was only about 8 o'clock, most people would be in their houses at that time, eating dinner or trying to settle things down for bed. What could be the harm in letting a few tears fall? And so Naruto wept. His balled fists rubbing away the oncoming water works.

His mind then went numb. It had been doing that recently, switching off. It felt scary to the young child, foreign.

"Everyone would be better off if I was dead." He looked straight ahead, transparent trails from long gone tears lingered on the flesh of his youthful face. He had thought like that often, wondering about how better and easier it would be to just drop dead.

"You heart stops beating, you stop breathing, and your brain stops thinking. That's all death is, right?" He said aloud to himself. He bit his lip violently, the copper taste of crimson blood filled his mouth instantly. Something in him liked it- the taste of blood. He tried to hide it... but it just tasted so good. He new that _that _must not be normal. A lot of people couldn't stand the sight of blood- let alone the taste.

"Once I'm gone... hell, they'd probably celebrate." He stared ahead, his eyes were narrowed. He was ready to jump. To drown himself. To get out of this fucking hell that people called life. He wanted out.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Naruto jumped slightly at the sudden voice, pulling him forcefully back into reality. There was a dark-haired boy, pale and a little taller than himself.

_"We're complete opposites..."_ the boy thought, _"Then he must be the fuckin' savior." _

"Get the hell away." Naruto said, turning back away from the boy known as Sasuke. _"Sasuke... oh yeah. _The blonde realized that he'd seen this boy around before._ "He's the smart boy... that all of the girls always hover around... all the more reason to hate him I guess."_

"Aren't you the dobe who's always making a fool out of himself? Where's your stupid grin?" Sasuke hadn't meant for those words to come out harshly- they just did. He took a seat next to his opposite- who was actually quite the same as him- and sighed, looking up at the moon. Naruto didn't respond- just looked like he wanted to cry again.

"... If you plan on jumping... I've already tried. It won't work."

"Shut the hell up, teme!"

"The Hokage has a way of seeing things. He always knows when someone's in trouble. He must be magic." What'd that teme say? Magic?

"Magic? I doubt that." Naruto chuckled darkly.

"Just a theory. Why are you crying?" Sasuke settled his indifferent gaze on the blonde.

"I- I wasn't crying! Get your eyes checked! Teme!"

"Then why are your cheeks wet. Your eyes are red and puffy too... Dobe." The raven-haired boy held his firm frown.

"I- I dont... I don't know." Naruto felt defeated. He was just a useless crybaby that was only a waste of space.

Sasuke gave an annoyed glare at the baka. "You've got to have a reason to cry!"

"... It's none of your business."

The pale boy sighed. "Whatever."

They sat there in a comfortable kind of silence, each glad that they had someone around who wouldn't bother them. Naruto was hated on by almost the whole village, while Sasuke couldn't pry girls off of him- and in turn was despised by most of the boys around him.

"... So. Why are you out so late?" Naruto asked.

"Why not?"

"... Sorry I asked."

Sasuke brought his eyes from the the stars back to Naruto's face. Where was that goofy smile that was always plastered across the child's face? The wild antics that was no doubt always his doing? The raven didn't know, but he was determined to find out. _"Why am I so concerned with this dobe?"_ He thought irratibly to himself.

"Why are you out so late?" The raven tried to spark a small conversation.

"Would it make a difference if I wasn't?"

"Well, we wouldn't be talking." Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke's smart-ass comments.

"Your a vampire- I think." The fuck?

"Why... would you think I'm a _vampire_?" The blonde asked, giving Sasuke a questionable look.

"You just seem to enjoy the dark better than you do the day. During the day, your loud and cause problems wherever you go. But tonight, you seem more peaceful. Like you can't be touched."

"Your crazy."

"I've been told worse."

The two ninjas in training settled back down, and once again the silence took over and the moon rose higher- illuminating. The soft moonshine rested upon both of their faces, it made them look almost angelic. But the innocent boys were destined to a life of killing and fighting, anyhow. That's what most of the boy and girls were raised to do.

"Teme..."

"Dobe."

"No... that's not it..."

"What's wrong?" Sasuke looked back at Naruto.

"Why... do people run away? And why aren't you?"

"... Well... I dunno. I don't see you as a threat... I guess." The raven was dumbfounded- didn't Naruto know? _"Of course he doesn't... he's not allowed to know." _He realized. He wasn't supposed to tell him... but it just seemed so wrong not to...

"Sasuke-kun?"

_"Kun?" _Thought the raven, _"Since when did he start using kun after my name?" _

"Yea- yeah?" Sasuke snapped back into reality.

"Why does the village hate me?"

"..." He couldn't answer that! "_What should I say? What should I say?" _He thought worriedly. " Because... your.. different." Ummm... Oops?

"Different how?"

"Just different. Your more capable of doing things than they are." It _was _the truth. Naruto could do a hell of a lot more damage in 3 days than even Sasuke could do in a lifetime.

"I wish I understood that..." The blonde's head hung low, tears stremed down his face. He didn't care about his pride anymore. He just didn't.

"... Dobe. Stop crying. I'll make you a deal if you do."

Naruto brought his head up and gazed at Sasuke questioningly. "What kind of deal?"

"If you stop getting so depressed- like this- I'll be your friend. Understand?"

"Friend... I've never had one of those..."

"Never?"

"Well, not any my age... though they're probably only nice to me because it's their job to be... but now I've got you! You do mean it right? You'll be my best friend?" Naruto beamed, outshining any light cast by the moon.

"I never said anything about being BEST friends! Are you listening to me?" Sasuke shouted.

"YAY! SASU-KUN'S THE BEST!" The good thing is that they weren't close enough to any houses- thankfully, or they probably wouldv'e been in a deal of trouble for being out so late.

"Sasu-kun? Fine. If that's how it's going to be ... then I'll call you... Naru-chan." Sasuke smirked, crossing his arms across his unmuscled chest.

"... fine." Naruto sighed.

"What?"

"That's okay! Your my best friend so that's fine!" The ninja in training smiled.

"Oh boy..." Sasuke had a feeling he'd be stuck with this dobe for _long _time.

* * *

><p><strong>And what'd you think? I know Sasuke is a little (lot) OOC, but he's still really young in this fic. Please review! :D<strong>


End file.
